


想到了，就去 21

by GuduPaopao



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuduPaopao/pseuds/GuduPaopao





	想到了，就去 21

21 “我的爱溢出就像雨水”

 

在家里王源上半身就穿了白色衬衣和灰色的羊毛开衫，王俊凯抱着他让他坐在餐桌上，动手解开了他的衬衫手便迫不及待地探了进去。

王俊凯手凉，王源被他手的温度冷得一瑟缩，下意识把王俊凯抱得更紧，他吻王俊凯的侧脸，王俊凯捏着他胸口那点让他脸热，问：“饭还吃不吃了？我饿啊大哥。”

“让我抱抱。”

王俊凯轻咬住他的嘴唇，吸了几下他的舌头后吻又一路往下来到两片细瘦的锁骨，很小心舔咬没有在王源的皮肤上留下印子。

王源发现王俊凯似乎很喜欢他的身体，他们在那啥方面上还未突破最后一步，但每一次王俊凯都会分外享受在王源身上爱抚和亲吻。王源把这个发现和王俊凯说，王俊凯回答他说，你的身体对于我来说有着巨大的吸引力。

这也让王源心理男性的征服欲得到了满足。

王俊凯闹够了才把王源抱到沙发上让他等着，王源懒得很，躺在沙发上就没动，王俊凯从厨房回来看王源还是那样的姿势，扣子也没扣，王源胸口的皮肤还因为刚才被吸吮了乳首以及那些亲吻而泛起一层粉色，平坦的腹部肌肉因为长期的锻炼而变得结实紧致。

王源受不了王俊凯一副饿狼一样表情盯着他，朝他腿上丢了个抱枕。王俊凯把手里的东西放在茶几上，王源这才注意到王俊凯拿的不是刚才在热的饭菜，而是他想了很久的一款柠檬芒果口味的蛋糕。王俊凯坐到王源身边边给他扣扣子边亲他嘴，王源让他亲了两口就躲开，推开他说：“有话能不能好好说，别动不动就想上我。”

王俊凯拍了下他的后腰没有接腔，把那块蛋糕推到王源面前让他吃。

落地窗开着，忽然听见颜色暗沉的天空一声闷响，冷风灌进来已经夹着微微的湿意，王俊凯起身去关了窗，站在落地窗前看着窗外的夜色出了会儿神，雨下下来的时候带着一些小的冰渣，即使关着窗户也能听见室外的哗哗雨声，这样一相比，室内就显得更加的静谧温暖。

雨势不大，但这样子一来雨下的时间反而会更久一些。王俊凯检查了屋里的窗户，又把暖气调大。王源打开电视调到音乐频道，频道在放一周情歌推荐，正好是JAY的《七里香》，电视声音开得不大，温柔的曲调和耳畔隐隐的雨声倒是十分契合。

王俊凯吃了一口王源喂过来的蛋糕后手就开始不规矩，捏着王源的腰还不够胯下还时不时顶他，王源装作不懂的样子继续吃，其实心早就飞了。王俊凯吻他的后颈，伸手把他身上的衣服给脱了下来，王源一甩手里的叉子，转了个身骑坐在王俊凯腿上，嘴角还沾着柠檬味的奶油就和王俊凯接吻，两人这一来一去体内的欲火已经是可以用烈火燎原来形容，王源也不温柔，狠狠拽开王俊凯的衣扣就把王俊凯身上的衣服脱了，没一会儿两人身上一件衣物也不剩。

王俊凯一手搂着王源的腰一手握着两人胯间同样坚硬的物件上下撸动，舌头在王源的口腔内四处略扫，这样还嫌不够，抓着王源的手带着他触碰已经微微湿润的性器，这样被迫手淫对于王源来说不仅是视觉上更是身体上的刺激。王俊凯的拇指滑过王源的马眼，更是体贴地照顾着王源每一寸敏感的地方，王源觉得心痒得要命，那前端像是坏掉一般不断地溢出湿黏的液体，也足够证明了自己现在有多舒服。

两人身上出了薄汗，王俊凯舔了下王源的乳首尝到了咸涩的味道，他凑过去咬王源的耳垂，说：“你连出汗都是香的，要是是甜的就好了……”说完也不等王源接腔，自己突然想到了什么，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，伸手在桌上那放着的蛋糕盘子里用两指抹了一把，抹了奶油涂在王源的胸口，连那充血挺立的朱果也被他坏心地用奶油遮盖。

这画面羞耻得不行，王源只觉得自己要坏掉了，王俊凯可不在意他害不害羞，舌尖一点点舔掉王源胸口的奶油，含着乳首也是在嘴里狠狠地嘬，指上残余的奶油在自己的性器前端一划，沾了奶油的同时也沾上了些许精液，趁王源微微张嘴呼吸的时候手指直接探入，不客气地在王源的口腔内搅动。

“……源源，你好甜……”王俊凯低沉的嗓音回荡在王源耳边，痴迷地吻着王源的侧脸。

王源口腔被他手指这样胡乱一搅只能发出呜呜呜的声音，银丝不断从嘴角滑落，王俊凯满意地看着眼前的人，抽回了手指又换成自己的舌头，湿润的手指便趁这个时候来到了王源的臀缝间。

王源身子一僵，稍稍退了些，微微喘着气问：“你要在上？”

王俊凯听他这么问也是一愣，他潜意识里一直认为他和王源在一起后在这种方面他应该是插入的那一个，谁料王源突然这么一问，突然之间他也不知道该怎么回答。

王源亲了下王俊凯的嘴角，说：“如果你能让我舒服，我就让你在上。”顿了顿又道，“你会让我舒服的吧？王俊凯。”他听说第一次那样的时候会很痛。

王俊凯回应他的吻，语气夹杂着无尽的温柔与宠溺，答道：“我会非常温柔的……”

王俊凯抱着王源一边细细吻他安抚他，一边从客厅转移到房间，没有开灯，只有开着的门让客厅的灯光渡进来，王俊凯把王源放倒在床上，在王源的性器上也是十分温柔地亲了一下，在床旁的柜子里摸出一管早就准备好的润滑剂，挤了一点在手心，全数摸在了王源的后穴上，手指在穴口深深浅浅的戳刺，从一指换成两指，两指换成三指。

像有电流在身体里蔓延，王源觉得后面很胀，扩张的感觉说不上很爽但也并不难过，王俊凯一手给他扩张的同时另一手在安抚他的前端，王源有些难耐地弓起背，觉得差不多了就伸腿去勾了勾王俊凯的腰，王俊凯揉了揉他的脚踝，炙热抵上穴口。因为是第一次，所以他打算就用这样面对面的姿势，方便他看清楚王源每一秒情动的表情。

硬物缓缓深入，王源没压抑自己的声音，小小地哼出声，王俊凯看他面色潮红，微眯着杏眸里含着水雾，嘴唇因为亲吻而红润。王源舔了舔自己的嘴唇，察觉不到自己此时此刻的表情有多么诱人，只感觉到后穴咬着的那根东西又大了一圈，一脸无害地笑笑，说：“真大……”

王俊凯开始在他体内缓缓的抽插，亲了亲王源的嘴角说：“你尽管撩我。”待会你就知道错。

他后半句没说出来，王源却意会到了。王俊凯的动作开始变快，双手扣着王源的腰每一下都狠狠捅进王源身体里，哪里还有温柔可言，但王源沉浸在渐渐加深的快感里，觉得情欲上头了果然不得了，王俊凯都那么粗暴的对待他了他还觉得王俊凯好温柔。

硬物戳到那一点的时候王源瞬间紧绷了身体，王俊凯察觉到他身体变化后哪里肯放过他，朝着那一点就是狠狠的戳刺。王源哼叫的声音变得沙哑，嘴里胡乱的说不要了不要了，王俊凯用嘴堵住他的嘴，将他那些绵软的呻吟都吞进肚子里。

王源抱着王俊凯和他接吻，觉得他身体也很烫，那种温柔的热度仿佛要把自己融化在他的怀抱里一般，脑海中一片空白，身体的情欲仿佛达到了顶点，耳畔是王俊凯的喘息声，雨声渐大，打在窗户上的吧嗒声就像他们此时的交合声，王源不知怎地又想起JAY的那一首情歌——

雨下整夜，我的爱溢出就像雨水。

“啊……恩啊……”王源已无暇再去想这首歌有多么应景，他能感受到属于王俊凯的液体渐渐灌满了他的身体，那些温柔包裹了他，灌满了他的心口再从他心口溢出。王源吻住王俊凯，在亲吻中射了出来。

 

王源记不清那天夜里究竟做了几次，反正终于停下来以后自己累得不行，王俊凯抱着他去卫生间清理，他还想开个玩笑说王俊凯步骤娴熟，但终究还是太累懒得开口，回到床上王俊凯去厨房给他倒水的时候他已经累得睡过去了。

白天的时候被王俊凯亲醒，王源对着他起床气就大，偏偏刚起床就算再生气说出来的话也和撒娇似的，王俊凯亲他脸安抚了好一会儿，问他后面痛不痛。

王源被他这么问有点不好意思，脸埋在被子里安静了好一会儿，说：“有一点，腰酸。”

王俊凯伸手进被子给王源揉了揉腰，王源握住他的手说：“你别弄我，你碰我我前面这个就软不下来，待会你也别想去上班了。”

王俊凯被他逗笑，看了眼时间也没有再闹他，最后吻了吻他才打算起身要走，王源却又突然拉住他说：“除夕夜和我回家过，记得。”

王俊凯愣了愣，说：“还是别了，除夕夜还往你家跑不大好，又不是小时候。我初二再去，你乖。”

听他那么说王源有点不高兴，“可我都和我妈说了要你去，你现在突然说不去了让我怎么和我妈说啊？”

王俊凯已经很久没去过王源家了，王源从家里搬出来以后他就一直没去过，只在一次酒会上见过王源的父亲。除夕夜这种日子本来应该是一家人团圆，他家虽然和王源家是世交但是这种日子去显然也不太好。他本来还担心王源会因为这件事情为难，但他没想到王源居然已经和家里说了他要去，那也意味着王源父母同意了。心里面觉得挺感动但又不知道说些什么好，俯身搂着王源叹了口气，说：“源源你这样简直是让我不能好好上班……”

“让你为难了？”

“不是，我高兴。”他亲了亲王源，给他掩好被子。

“早点回来。”王源说。

 

TBC


End file.
